


A Fascinating Development in the World Of Grey's Anatomy

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Supergirl TV 2015
Genre: Alex is confused and hilarity ensues, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is some more General Danvers fluff now that I finally have my computer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm baaack! I have my MacBook Air, which means you'll be seeing more of me hopefully.

Astra In-Ze was fascinated by a very small number of things, and yet her attention was captured. This was thanks to a little show titled The Anatomy of Grey. She was hooked from the moment Alexandra had shown her the first episode. She liked the fast pace and the intertwining plot lines.

She was currently sitting on the couch, watching Season 5 while Alexandra was busy with some errands. She was intrigued by this Arizona Robbins. She was quirky and fun, a bit like what she imagined what a pediatric surgeon was like, yet she wasn’t overly sweet and condescending, which was a plus in Astra’s book. 

She had reached a critical moment. Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres were speaking to each other and now… What in Rao’s name? Arizona was kissing Callie!!! Whaaaat!!! Whoa! Astra was grinning. Who knew? This was certainly a fascinating development!

There was a jingling of keys as Alexandra set her keys down in the hall and removed her coat. “Astra, I’m home!” she called, sounding like the man from I Love Lucy. 

“In here, bravest one,” Astra called back, peeling her eyes away from the television. Alexandra entered and smiled, plopping down next to her girlfriend. “Hey, what are you watching?” she questioned, wrapping an arm around Astra’s waist.

“The anatomy of Grey,” she answered, turning her head slightly and kissing Alex. Alex smiled. “Grey’s Anatomy,” she corrected gently. Astra nodded her head. 

“Arizona Robins and Callie Torres have officially, how do the modern humans say it, locked lips? Made up? Rubbed face?” Alex burst out laughing. “Made out,” she answered through her uncontrollable laughter. Astra glared. “Do not mock me, Alexandra Danvers,” she ordered, but it was ruined by the fact she was suppressing a smile as well.


End file.
